


scorponok isn't really that good at telling things you don't want to hear

by Vullet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, spite writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: Scorponok is, in all fairness, absolutely oblivious of what's a proper time to state when someone you hate just got recruited into your job.





	scorponok isn't really that good at telling things you don't want to hear

“Tyrest!?” Flame exclaimed. “The Grand Architect brought in Tyrest? As in, Chief Justice Tyrest? As in, bastard who arrested me Tyrest?”

  
  
“Mhm.”

  
  
“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me earlier?” Flame said, grabbing Scorponok by the antler and pulling him down to make direct eye contact.

 

“Because I didn’t know until a solar cycle ago, and I was processing what was the best way to tell you?”

  
  
“Fantastic,” Flame said, crossing his arms. “You know, maybe swearing loyalty to a random glowing light that picks you up in space is, in retrospect, an absolutely awful idea.”

  
  
“Well, my projects are going along well.”

  
  
“...”

  
  
“Oh,” Scorponok realized. “I tend to forget that unlike me, you spend every single minute of your life trying to make something of it.”

  
  
“That’s an understatement.”

  
  
“I would agree,” Scorponok replied. “But seriously, it was kind of hard to bring up that it was Tyrest who joined our ranks?”

  
  
“Why?”

 

"He's the second person you bring up when you're asked about mechs you hate," Scorponok said.

 

"And who's the first?"

 

"Well, it's usually me."

 

"Oh," Flame said. "You do know that's kinda in just? A mutual disrespect way. Or something."

 

"Yeah, I figured."

 

"You are the absolute worst though," Flame muttered under his breath.

 

"What was that?" Scorponok asked.

 

"Nothing."

 

“You know, if you hate me, you should just say it openly.”

  
  
“You know I love you, even if,” Flame stopped, thinking of a word that would describe his feelings about Scorponok’s interest in…..things most Cybertronians would find absolutely disgusting. “Even if you’re over-invested in trying to live your life as some wild organic scientist who just found out about Cybertronians.”

  
  
“I’m not.”

  
  
“Are you?” Flame asked. “You act like you in yourself aren’t Cybertronian sometimes.”

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

  
  
“It is, in my optics. I don’t think any of us would even bother to acknowledge you if you weren’t one of our kind.”

  
  
“And what happens when I achieve organics with sparks? Are you going to count them as something different?”

  
  
“Obviously.”

 

“You’re predictable,” Scorponok said. He placed a hand on Flame’s head and brought him in closer, his other arm holding the back of the smaller mech.

 

“You can be as affectionate as you want. It doesn’t change the fact that some of your ideas are absolutely stupid.”

  
  
“I know that,” Scorponok said. “I know.”

 


End file.
